


need u

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, soft, vanilla sex, what we're all feeling put into words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: sometimes hansol and seungkwan just need some alone time to feel eachother's touch to the fullest.





	need u

When the lock of their hotelroom clicked shut, the boys sighed in relief. Finally, rest. They had performed for four hours, plus preparations and rehearsals before the concert. They were exhausted and sweaty. 

"C'mon, babe. Let's take a shower." Seungkwan said, grabbing Hansol's hand and dragging him into the bathroom.

They both got undressed and hopped into the shower. Hansol slid his arms around Seungkwan's waist, and held him close. He let his forehead fall onto Seungkwan's shoulder and kissed his skin gently. "Finally."

Seungkwan smiled and stroked Hansol's hands. "It's alright now. You can touch me all you want. No one will tell you no." He whispered while gently allowing the water to run down their tired, bare bodies. 

Hansol kept pressing kisses to Seungkwan's skin. His neck, his hands, his forehead, his collar bones. He loved him so much. More than words could ever describe. He loved how Seungkwan looked at him with the same adoration as in their teen years. 

They were so in love. Hansol couldn't last a moment without him, they were truly inseperable. It made him sad that Carats thought they had grown apart, when in reality, they really hadn't. Every single chance, no matter how small, they took it to be together. He missed touching Seungkwan, gazing at him and kissing him. He had always remained clingy towards the boy. Always. He'd sneak into his room and crawl into his bed, only to be engulfed in his kisses and taken into his embrace. They didn't need words to communicate and their differences made their relationship balanced. Hansol felt so grateful for all of it.

"What are you thinking of, baby?" Seungkwan asked with a tired smile as he massaged the shampoo into Hansol's wet hair. Hansol returned the smile and enjoyed the affection to the fullest. He cherished Seungkwan's touches so much. 

"You." He responds softly. Seungkwan rolls his eyes, but smiles. "Cheesy Vernonie." He jokes. Hansol chuckles. 

Hansol gets the opportunity to wash Seungkwan's hair too and feels happy to do it. Seungkwan seems to enjoy it too. They help eachother with soaping up their bodies as well and get a little carried away. 

They makeout gently, careful not to overwhelm one another. Their hands are roaming over eachother's bodies, truly feeling eachother and allowing themselves to enjoy this rare moment. 

They wash the soap away and dry themselves. Seungkwan then proceeds to brush his teeth and Hansol joins him. 

When Seungkwan starts to dress himself, Hansol stops him. "Can we make love tonight, or are you too tired?" He asks.

Seungkwan just looks at him. He's so sweet and attentive. "Ofcourse, we can, just be gentle. I don't want to be too sore tomorrow." 

"Should I give you a massage after?" Hansol proposes, gently pushing Seungkwan's damp hair back. 

"Mhm, sounds good." Seungkwan answers with a smile.

Seungkwan lays down on the bed and allows Hansol to finger him open. They kiss their way through it and Hansol does it so well. Seungkwan moans into his kisses, grabs onto his biceps and gasps in pleasure. 

"B-Baby, I'm ready, please." He gasps as Hansol gently brushes his prostate again. 

Hansol pecks his lips again and lubes up his cock. "So pretty," He whispers as he leans over Seungkwan, pressing his lips to the smooth skin of his neck. 

Seungkwan feels how Hansol's cock slowly fills him up and he sighs in relief. It's been so long since they last had sex. He realises how much he's missed it when the boy begins to thrust. 

"You're so- Feels so good-" Hansol moans as he buries himself in the crook of Seungkwan's neck. 

Seungkwan wraps his arms around him and holds him close. "You're doing so well, Hansolie. Y-Yes, just like- Oh! That..." He moans.

They collide as one and the sounds of love blend with the soft creaking of their bed. Moans are engulfed by kisses and hands travel over eachother's bodies, as if they are trying to memorize eachother's body by touch.

It's hot and it's lovely and Seungkwan can't get enough of his lover. He can feel how his thighs tremble and realises how close he is. "Cum in me, Hansolie. It's okay, baby. You've waited so long." He whispers as he gently runs his fingers through his hair. 

He hears Hansol's ragged breathing and he speeds up his thrusts. "Seungkwan, Seungkwan, Seungkwan, oh, _fuck_."

Seungkwan feels Hansol filling him up once again and he moans. He loves this. It feels like he's fully his now. No one can touch him, he's safe with Hansol.

"Seungkwan, Seungkwan," Hansol pants, slowly fucking out his orgasm. 

"Shhh, I'm here. You're okay. My beautiful boy." He whispers into his ear, stroking his back slowly to calm him down a bit.

"Y-You didn't cum yet," Hansol responds, still fucking into Seungkwan.

"That's okay, baby. Wanna suck me off?" He proposes, because he knows Hansol doesn't handle oversensitivity very well. 

Hansol nods and slowly slips out of him. He pushes himself up and watches his cum drip out before kissing him again.

Seungkwan's arching up from the bed as the tip of his cock reaches Hansol's throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, ah-" He moans, bucking his hips up and grasping Hansol's hair. He cums down Hansol's throat before he can pull him off and the younger let's it happen. 

Hansol swallows and licks up every drop that he didn't catch. Seungkwan lays there and tries to catch his breath. "So good." He laughs.

Hansol smiles proudly. "I'll clean you up." He says.

Hansol leaves the bed and comes back with a warm washing cloth, gently taking care of Seungkwan's sensitive parts, while Seungkwan praises him endlessly. 

Hansol lives up to his promise and massages his boyfriend afterwards, and Seungkwan is happily surprised. 

Then finally, Hansol lays down on Seungkwan's chest, and closes his eyes. Seungkwan pulls the covers over them and kisses his forehead. 

"I love you." He whispers. 

Hansol cuddles closer to him and Seungkwan knows what he means. The two fall asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
